Mis sueños, son también los tuyos
by ivanchoFAA
Summary: Momentos antes de que Oliver haga su debut en el primer partido del mundial contra Brasil


**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa **No me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor corresponden a TV TOKYO/Yoichi Takahashi

**Mis sueños, son también los tuyos**

A llegado el momento de poner a prueba todas mis habilidades en el campo de deportivo, ya que nos enfrentamos a un rival muy fuerte, lleno de experiencia, determinación y siempre con aspiraciones de ser uno de los mejores del mundo; me refiero al equipo brasilero, ellos siempre demuestran que para competir en el futbol mundial se requiere de esas herramientas y otras mas para sobrellevar todo tipo de obstáculos.

Mis compañeros de equipo que conformamos la selección de Japón, también llevamos dentro nuestro el sueño de ser victoriosos, y demostrar nuestras capacidades tanto de conjunto como de habilidad. Creo firmemente en cada uno ellos, a pesar de que en el pasado tuvimos diferencias o fuimos hasta rivales cuando competíamos en el torneo local, al final siempre compartíamos una meta que era el de ser los mejores explotando cada una de nuestras habilidades al máximo.

Estábamos a punto de ingresar al campo de juego; a varios metros de la puerta de ingreso a la cancha se podían escuchar el sonido del público, nuestro publico esperando nuestro ingreso, los gritos de aliento eran notorios

Steve Hyuga, quien se encontraba detrás mio, note que se encontraba algo ansioso de entrar a la cancha y también veía como temblaba su mano

Tranquilízate será un gran encuentro – dije calmado –

De que estas hablando?, Yo soy Steve Hyuga, no me compares contigo porque no soy como tu –lo dijo dudando –

Oh disculpa mi impertinencia pero es que nunca te vi con una expresión tan ansiosa – respondí –

No eres tu quien esta nervioso? –respondió algo fastidiado –

La verdad si lo estoy, pero aun así tengo muchas ganas de demostrar de lo que en equipo podemos realizar

Solo recuerda como cuando nos enfrentábamos

Esas palabras calmaron mi ansiedad para mantener la serenidad y poder demostrar todo mi potencial. A pesar de haber sido uno de mis mayores rivales cuando estábamos en la escuela, ahora es un compañero muy importante, ya que no solo para se volvió un jugador importante para el seleccionado japonés sino también un gran amigo que respeto todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que tuvo que realizar para ser aceptado en la liga de Italia y ahora ser parte del Milán de Italia, gracias a ello no me rendí para poder conseguir mi sueño de ser parte de un equipo tan reconocido mundialmente como lo es el Barcelona de España y que actualmente ya soy parte.

Mi gran compañero Benji, quien se encontraba al lado mio, se encontraba con una mirada muy determinada y de concentración que nunca había visto en el, como es parte de un equipo reconocido de Alemania, su entrenamiento y partidos debieron hacerlo mas fuerte.

Oliver!, es hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos! – lo dijo con mirada serena –

Si Benji, los rivales no serán nada fáciles pero mostrares que también nosotros podemos ser los mejores

Recuerdo que Benji cuando lo conocí era una persona muy prepotente, pero desde que tuvimos ese enfrentamiento de pequeños, nos pudimos conocer mejor y ahora luchamos hombro a hombro por la victoria.

Es increíble como tiempo hizo que todos mis compañeros nos reunamos para un solo propósito y un solo lugar, han pasado muchas cosas que aun recuerdo como si hubiesen sido ayer. Sin embargo hay alguien quien debo mi propio éxito y también quien siempre estuvo apoyándome en todo momento, siempre fue parte de corazón y por ello siempre le estaré agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, me refiero a mi querida Patty

Ella ha sido mas que todo el apoyo para toda competencia que se presento, pero a parte de todo ello un sentimiento muy fuerte que cada vez se hacia mas grande dentro de mi corazón.

Ayer en el noche antes de este encuentro que marcaria nuestra vida a todos mis compañeros, tuve una conversación la cual me servirá de inspiración para todo y en cualquier actividad que vaya a realizar

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Patty se encontraba hiendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya que no podía conciliar en sueño y además porque no me encontraba con ella en la habitación

Que sucede Oliver? Te veo intranquilo sucede algo? – pregunto preocupada –

No…no sucede nada – respondí dudando y volteando la mirada –

Oliver Atom si no me dices que sucede me veré obligada a golpearte con el palo de la escoba en esa cabeza dura tuya!

Esta bien…esta bien…te lo diré…bueno…es por el partido de mañana es el partido inaugural de la copa del mundo siento que es una gran responsabilidad, ya que no quiero defraudar a todos mis compañeros de equipo.

Oliver acaso no era tu sueño llegar hasta esta instancia?, recuerdo muy bien que siempre deseabas llegar junto a todos ser parte de un evento tan importante como este…

Es verdad y ahora que lo mencionas siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome en todo momento, inclusive cuando me lesionaba gravemente

Todos formábamos parte del mismo equipo, por lo cual todos teníamos que apoyarnos – respondió –

Sin embargo, todo aquello fue algo que me ayudo a seguir mi sueño Patty, sin mencionar que te convertiste en parte importante de mi vida –

Patty no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquellas palabras

Oliver debo confesarte algo…, el momento en que te fuiste a España y me diste tu balón como regalo fue el momento en que descubrí que realmente te amaba mucho y que realmente deseaba que cumplieras tu sueño. No sabes lo orgullosa que me encuentro de ti.

Toque suavemente el costado izquierdo de su rostro con mi mano derecha y dije

Desde pequeño siempre me gustaste, y esos sentimientos fueron aumentando en la secundaria, tu personalidad fuerte y tu apoyo pude esforzarme mucho y no caer rendido por cualquier obstáculo que se puso en mi camino. En España sentí que me acompañabas en cada jugada gracias al par de zapatos que tan cariñosamente me diste como regalo de despedida.

Patty este sueño el cual esta a punto de hacerse realidad, es también es tuyo quiero compartir este momento

Sin notarlo ella se abalanzo hacia mí y me dio un beso, el cual alejo toda esa ansiedad que sentía y me traía mucha felicidad de tener a una mujer tan hermosa y cariñosa, con una persona tan despistada como lo soy yo

Considéralo tu Beso de buena suerte….

Mañana estaré como siempre en la tribuna apoyándote y lanzándote gritos como en la primaria

Ahora regresa a la cama que sino mamana estarás dormido en la cancha y como esposa no puedo permitir que la estrella de nuestra selección haga el ridículo

Vaya que recuerdo el de ayer en la noche, había llegado el momento de entrar al campo de juego.

Cada paso que daba se podía apreciar el sonido incrementándose de la tribuna, en el momento en que el equipo completo entro, escuche la voz de Patty que se encontraba muy cerca del túnel, como siempre tenía el cintillo blanco en la frente y sosteniendo la bandera japonesa y gritando mí nombre:

OLIVER!, OLIVER!...arriba OLIVER! – voltee la mirada con una sonrisa y le guiñe el ojo –

Oye Oliver no presumas antes del partido! – me dijo Benji mientras golpeaba mi espalda –

Benji solo saludaba a mi esposa o acaso olvidas que tu también tienes una persona importante? – alegue –

Por favor Oliver no es el momento para hablar sobre ello tenemos un partido que ganar! – volteo la cabeza rápidamente y notando una leve sonrisa en su rostro –

Ay Benji nunca cambiar – dije pensando –

Como era de esperarse ahí estaba Patty totalmente energética, como siempre lo fue, junto a mi madre, entiendo que mi padre debido a su trabajo y como capitán de un barco tiene que cumplir una misión importante es un trabajo honorable por el cual tuvo que estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Ahora yo soy el capitán de este equipo y como tal, lo orientare todos hacia la victoria y conseguir aquella copa dorada que es tan codiciada por todos quiero demostrarle a Roberto mis nuevas habilidades quien se encuentra mirándome desde la banca del equipo contrario.

Roberto muchas gracias por tus enseñanzas –dije pensando mientras acomodaba el balón en el centro de la cancha –

El arbitro se preparaba para dar el silbatazo inicial, de ahora en adelante todo depende de nosotros, no importa que dificultades tengamos que sobrellevar tanto como equipo, como en la cancha, pero con mucho esfuerzo esas dificultades nos llevaran a nuestro objetivo para de esa forma mostrar nuestras capacidades.

**IvanchoFAA:** Aquí reportándome de nuevo XD, bueno en esta ocasión les traigo algo de SUPER CAMPEONES, de la parejita más futbolera del anime OLIVER y PATTY, realmente es una de mis parejas más alucinantes de los animes deportivos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic. Comentarios y Sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos


End file.
